


i'm right by your side (i won’t let you go)

by jincess



Series: mutant!au [10]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BamBam-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, bambam : precognition, bts will appear in the second chapter, jackson : fire manipulator, jaebum : ice manipulator, jinyoung : animal control and flight, mark : nature manipulator, powers are, shy bambam, youngjae : shapeshifter, yugyeom : mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: got7 are a thing in this au, too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been dead sorry im a stressed bean  
> pls enjoy i lov my bby son bambam

_they’re drowning._

  


_he doesn’t know why or how, but all he knows is that they’re under the water._

  


_he jerks around wildly, trying to find his friends. it’s too dark for him to see fully, but he can see jinyoung and jaebum sinking down slowly. he can’t find mark or youngjae or yugyeom or jackson. jackson -- where is he?_

  


_he turns to his left to see jackson sinking, and he quickly tries to swim to him. he reaches out and barely manages to get a hold on jackson’s shirt sleeve, tugging him close. he doesn’t know how to help him, and he can’t even swim that well, and the others were already too far down in the lake for him to get, and mark was probably still stuck in the car, and the panic settles over him and he can’t hold his breath any longer and his vision goes black and he’s falling---_

  


“kunpimook!”

  


kunpimook jerks wildly, blinking and staring at jackson with wide eyes. jackson has a worried expression as he strokes kunpimook’s cheek gently, whispering, “are you okay, baby?”

  


kunpimook stares at jackson for a few more seconds, still dazed over the vision he just had before he starts to tear up and the tears start to flow down his cheeks. jackson coos at him sympathetically and pulls him into a hug. kunpimook clings onto jackson as he cries into his shoulder, fisting his shirt.

  


“hey, you’re fine,” jackson whispers, stroking kunpimook’s hair. “everyone’s safe and alive. take deep breaths for me, okay?”

  


jackson holds him close until kunpimook’s at least stopped crying. he’s still shaking when he looks up at jackson, but he wipes away the tear tracks on his cheeks. jackson hums and says quietly, “do you want to talk about it? or when it was supposed to happen?”

  


“t-tomorrow,” kunpimook hiccups, tugging down his sweater sleeves. “it was -- it was a car crash. w-we were all drowning. mark hyung was st-stuck in the car, and i saw you all d-drown..”

  


“hey, hey,” jackson says, patting kunpimook’s cheek. “we’ve managed to avoid lots of them before, right? this one’s simple -- just don’t go out tomorrow. we can tell the others in a bit.”

  


kunpimook nods at this, and jackson intertwines his fingers with kunpimook’s, bringing them up to press soft kisses against them. kunpimook relaxes at this, and jackson kisses his forehead. “i don’t want to leave you, but i promised to go check up on seokjin hyung and the others with mark; we’re going in a few minutes. do you think you can handle staying with youngjae, or do you want to come with us? .. unless you saw something that might happen today?”

  


kunpimook stays silent for a while, studying their intertwined fingers before whispering, “i.. i-i guess i can stay. but p-promise to come back q-quickly?”

  


“i promise,” jackson nods, leaning forward to kiss kunpimook gently. kunpimook fists his shirt and brings him closer, humming against his lips and smiling happily. he can feel the warmth radiating from jackson’s hands and lips, and it relaxes him more, knowing that jackson’s there with him. when jackson pulls away, he leans his forehead against kunpimook’s and whispers, “i’m going to go now. promise to contact me if anything happens?”

  


“i promise,” kunpimook says quietly, and jackson gives kunpimook one last kiss. “bye, hyung.”

  


“bye, bam,” jackson smiles before getting up and leaving. 

  


kunpimook stays in his position until he hears the front door open and close, and he goes to find youngjae. he finds him in the kitchen and goes up to him, tapping his shoulder lightly. youngjae jumps and turns in shock, hair turning red at the sight of kunpimook, who lets out a little giggle. youngjae relaxes with a smile, his hair returning to its original blond. “hey, bam.”

  


“hi, youngjae,” kunpimook smiles shyly. “jackson said he and mark went out to check on seokjinnie hyung..”

  


“do i get to stay with prince bambam, then?” youngjae gasps dramatically, making kunpimook blush lightly. “you look tired. did you have another vision? does it have to do with jackson telling us that we can’t go out tomorrow?”

  


“i-i saw us fall into the lake in the car and you were all drowning,” kunpimook mumbles, but youngjae pats his cheek gently, saying, “don’t think too much about it. come on, let me take you to the treehouse.”

  


“b-but that’s for you and mark!” kunpimook gasps as youngjae leads him outside the house and to the treehouse. “are -- are you sure we can go up there?”

  


“of course,” youngjae smiles. “mark doesn’t actually mind. he only pretends to be mad when he isn’t. come on, we can talk about as much space and ocean as you want.”

  


* * *

  


“we’re back!” kunpimook hears, and he perks up immediately at the sound of jackson’s voice. he moves to get up, but then he looks back at jaebum and jinyoung, who were sitting on the couch with him. jaebum smiles and waves him off, little snowflakes floating around his hand at the motion. “go ahead, i know you need to be with him.”

  


kunpimook hops off the couch and races over to jackson, hugging him tightly. jackson chuckles lightly and mumbles, “jump, baby”, and kunpimook hops up so jackson could catch him and kunpimook could wrap his legs around jackson’s waist. mark rolls his eyes fondly at them before going to youngjae, while jackson carries kunpimook upstairs.

  


jackson lays him on the bed before cuddling with him, stroking his hair with a soft smile. “hey, baby. did you have fun today?”

  


“i did,” kunpimook smiles back shyly. “youngjae hyung took me to the treehouse -- it’s super cool and big. yugyeom played some games with me. and i was just watching cartoons with jinyoung and jaebum before you came. how’s seokjinnie hyung?”

  


“he's doing well,” jackson hums. “he wants to see all of us together again -- he especially wants to see you, to check up on you. i told him we won't come tomorrow because of your vision, but are you alright with that?”

  


“of course,” kunpimook sighs, hiding his face against jackson’s chest. “can we.. can we take a nap? i’m kind of tired..”

  


“i don't see why we can't,” jackson chuckles, and he pulls the covers over the both of them, kissing kunpimook’s forehead. “i love you, sweetheart. sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got7 hangs out with bangtan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm alive  
> not really but  
> please enjoy ;0;

kunpimook sits next to seokjin comfortably, legs crisscrossed as he watches everyone play around. “i never realized how loud your friends are.”

 

“does it bother you?” seokjin frowns, reaching out to gently play with kunpimook’s hair. “i can get them to quiet down.”

 

“it’s.. it’s fine,” kunpimook sighs, shaking his head. he pushes back his reddish-pink hair before adding, “i’m used to the hyungs and yugyeom’s loudness. it’s kind of like it’s a combined effort to be  _ extra _ loud when we all get together.”

 

“i’ll tell them later, to see their expressions,” seokjin smiles, and kunpimook smiles back gratefully.

 

he jumps when someone sits down next to him, relaxing only when he sees it’s just taehyung. “so,” taehyung grins, “how do i achieve the status of being allowed to say your name instead of just ‘bambam’?”

 

“i mean,” kunpimook says slowly with a small smile, “you’re seokjinnie hyung’s brother, so you have that right kind of automatically.”

 

“seriously?” taehyung whines, and kunpimook stifles his giggles. “okay, tell me how to say it so i won’t mess it up on accident.”

 

“kunpimook.”

 

“kunpi -- sorry, say it slower, i don’t want to sound offensive.”

 

“if it’s too hard, you can just call me ‘bam’,” kunpimook says, furrowing his eyebrows, but taehyung shakes his head -- “no, i want to at least try. is it kunpimook?”

 

kunpimook giggles at his pronunciation. “you’re close. try again -- kun.”

 

“kun.”

 

“pi.”

 

“pi?”

 

“mhm. mook.”

 

“mook.”

 

“now, put it together.”

 

“kunpimook,” taehyung says hesitantly, and kunpimook grins at him, nodding. “i did it?  _ hell  _ yeah!”

 

“you don’t have to use my real name if it gets difficult for you,” kunpimook adds shyly, playing with his hands. “i really don’t mind. the others call me ‘bam’ even though they know how to say my name. well, except for jackson and sometimes yugyeom. it’s rare.”

 

“if you say so,” taehyung hums, following kunpimook’s gaze to watch everyone interact. “remind me again -- jinyoung’s the one with animal control, yeah?”

 

“and flight,” kunpimook smiles. “i think you and hoseok hyung would get along well, he really loves animals. seokjinnie hyung told me you like animals, too.”

 

“they’re adorable,” taehyung hums with a smile. “they’re kind if you’re kind to them.”

 

“i don’t want to seem mean and change the topic,” seokjin says quietly, “but jackson told me you said you guys couldn’t come yesterday. why is that?”

 

“a bad vision,” kunpimook sighs. “just .. we were drowning.”

 

“it was only for yesterday, right?” seokjin asks, and kunpimook nods. “well, it’s avoided. so that’s good, right?”

 

kunpimook begins to nod, until he sees something from the corner of his eye. he watches as jackson and jaebum have a little argument; probably over something stupid, but it seemed to tick them off. kunpimook doesn’t notice that he’s shaking slightly until taehyung pipes up, “kunpimook? you okay?”

 

kunpimook can only think of is the vision he had a few months ago -- it never had a specific date or time of when it would happen, just that it could happen at any time if they weren’t careful. the gist of it was that jackson and jaebum had argued about something, and their powers got out of hand -- jaebum got badly burned, and jackson got pierced by ice, making them both severely hurt. he didn’t know what the aftermath of it was, but he didn’t want it to happen either way.

 

he’s snapped out of his thoughts when he hears jaebum yell, and most of everyone’s attention is towards the argument. kunpimook sees the the fire collecting around jackson’s hand and the frost creeping up jaebum’s arms. the panic bubbles up in his chest and he screams out, “ _ stop! _ ”

 

he stands and rushes over to them, standing in between them to stop their argument. he hugs jackson tightly to alert him of his presence, ignoring the heat radiating off of jackson to whimper out, “hyung -- hyung, don’t fight, please. remember the vision, i don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

 

jackson takes a deep breath, holding kunpimook close. “i’m sorry, prince. i forgot.”

 

kunpimook nods and looks over at jaebum, who nods, seeming as if he understood the problem, saying, “i got it. sorry, bammie.”

 

jackson kisses kunpimook’s cheek, mumbling, “want me to sit with you?”

 

“i think you should catch up with namjoonie hyung,” kunpimook says, but there’s no anger in his tone as he smiles at jackson gently. “no -- no fighting, please.”

 

“of course,” jackson chuckles, giving kunpimook a small kiss, grumbling when mark calls out, “do that in private!”

 

kunpimook laughs lightly at jackson’s disappointed expression, briefly giving him another kiss before going to cuddle himself between youngjae and yugyeom.

 

“hey, bam,” yugyeom hums with a sly smile, and kunpimook blinks up at him in confusion. “do something memey like i taught you.”

 

“memey?” kunpimook furrows his eyebrows. “like -- like what?”

 

“dabbing,” youngjae suggests, and kunpimook finds himself fascinated at the process of youngjae’s hair turning pink, making youngjae smile. “why don’t you try dabbing first?”

 

“dabbing?” kunpimook repeats. “um.. what’s that one again?”

 

“this is dabbing!” taehyung call out to kunpimook, and he watches taehyung dab once, twice, three times before grinning his boxy smile. “try it!”

 

kunpimook hesitantly dabs, peeking at yugyeom from his shoulder. “did i do it right?”

 

“do it again, but not so hesitantly.”

 

kunpimook does as yugyeom said, and yugyeom claps happily, saying, “you did it!”

 

“wasn’t there one with a bottle?” kunpimook asks timidly, and yugyeom nods -- “yeah, the bottle flip!”

 

youngjae grabs a water bottle and hands it to kunpimook. “you know how to do it, yeah?”

 

kunpimook nods, grabbing the bottle from the cap. he bites his lip nervously and flips the bottle, blinking at it before looking up at yugyeom and youngjae’s surprised faces. “did i do it wrong?”

 

“no, that’s right,” youngjae encourages, and he and yugyeom hug him tightly, peppering his face with small kisses as kunpimook squeaks and flails, trying to get out of their grips as he starts to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

 

jackson watches the interaction with a soft smile, basically having hearts in his eyes as he sees kunpimook laughs gleefully, managing to have escaped their grips and now cuddles happily between yugyeom and youngjae, giggling at whatever joke yugyeom said. his skin was basically glowing in the light, and jackson can’t help but fall more in love with kunpimook, as seemingly impossible as it may be for him.

 

namjoon nudges him with a smile, saying, “hey. i see you’re dating bam now, hm?”

 

“yeah,” jackson smiles. “a year or so ago.”

 

“we’ve met a few times in that time frame and you never told me?” namjoon gasps in mock offense. “what kind of friend are you?”

 

“you never told me you and seokjin hyung were dating until a few months ago when at that time it was almost a year in,” jackson retorts playfully. “speaking of which -- how are the two of you?”

 

“we’ve been good,” namjoon says softly, looking over at seokjin with an expression that he recognizes as one mark always tells him he has when he looks at kunpimook. “almost two years.”

 

“you’ve been treating him well, yeah?” jackson asks. “i know he’s told you what he’s been through, but -- we’ve been through it together, we’ve seen him go through lots. i just want the best for him.”

 

“of course i have,” namjoon reassures. “and -- i’m not as close as kunpimook as you and your friends are, but -- kunpimook sort of went through similar things as seokjin, if i remember correctly, yeah? something about harassment towards the ‘pretty’ ones ..?”

 

“yeah,” jackson sighs. he looks over to see kunpimook listening to youngjae’s story intently, saying, “it affected him lots. but he’s gotten better at it, it doesn’t come up in his memories as much anymore unless it was triggered somehow.”

 

jackson’s gaze shifts from kunpimook cuddling youngjae as the two of them talk to jimin, to jinyoung and taehyung interacting while jaebum and hoseok do the same nearby (as well as watching their boyfriends talk excitedly), to mark speaking to seokjin and yoongi casually, the three of them probably talking about how they deal with all their stupid antics, to yugyeom and jungkook cuddling on another couch and talking to each other excitedly (probably about memes). he takes a deep breath and turns to smile at namjoon, saying, “not to sound too sappy or anything, but i’m glad i met all of you.”

  
namjoon chuckles at this, pulling jackson into a one armed hug and grinning at him playfully. “me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed

**Author's Note:**

> pls anticipate for chapter 2 :-(  
> requests are closed


End file.
